The Bet
by SolarianPrincess1
Summary: Theres a new girl at school and she is hott. The red fountain boys make a bet but what happens when one of the boys starts to develop real feelings for this girl? Bad summary story will be better please review!Rated TM
1. Chapter 1

The Red Fountain boys were all at Alfea for the day. The red fountain B. Squad was the strongest team of heroes at the school. It consisted of a orange haired boy named Timmy who was the nerd. The maroon haired boy named Riven who was the jerk of the group, the blonde who was Sky the kind one and Brandon the brunette team captain. Brandon was the most strongest and bravest out of the four. He was the coolest, bravest and hottest guy at red fountain.

"Whoa check out the new girl." Riven exclaimed as he looked at the Blonde girl who was strutting down the path In her tight black jeans, white tank top that showed her belly which was wearing a diamond bellyring and a pink mid riff sweater. She was rocking some hoop earrings, an S necklace and some black open toes.

"Damn she is hott man" Sky announced to his classmates.

"Yes she is Timmy said while cleaning his glasses for a better look.

"wow shes beautiful" Brandon added gazing at her.

"Hey guys you wanna make a bet? Riven started "The bet is whoever gets that girl into the the bed first and goes all the way with her can command the rest of the losers to do whatever they desire." Riven grinned.

"okay riven you are so on." Sky and timmy exclaimed.

"So are you in Brandon?" Sky asked his best friend. Brandon began to think.

"Oh is the team captain scared of a wittle bet?" Riven said makin a baby face. Brandon began to get pissed off.

"Bring it on Riven" Brandon said as he shook hands with his maroon hair colored friend and then looked back at the blonde target.

Authors note: sorry this is all I had time for. Anyways I promise that I will right more next time. So I hope u liked it and please review im begging. Don't mind the mistakes. And tell me in your reviews which story I should update now!


	2. Chapter 2

To Chibishorseman: Thank you for the review and I will feature flora and musa just for you!

**Midnight: **

_'Knock Knock' _"Who is it?" A sweet voiced asked. The sweet brunette went to the door and answered it. There standing in front of her was the new blonde student who was very beautiful.

"Um hi! I'm in this dorm." the confused blonde said shyly.

Flora smiled and let the girl in. "Are you the new student?" she asked curiously.

The blonde nodded. " I'm Stella I am very pleased to meet you." she smiled a sunshine smile.

"I'm Flora and it is really nice to meet you" Flora said as the two shook hands.

"Hey what's all the commotion?" A pigtailed girl asked yawning.

"Hey Musa um this is the new girl her names Stella." Flora said in a soothing voice.

"Hey I'm Musa." Musa shook Stella's hand.

"How about we show you to your room Stella so you can start to unpack. And hey we can help you." Flora said as she led Stella to her new room.

**Stella's new room: **

"Wow Stella how many things did you pack?" Musa asked looking at the 30 suitcases in front of her.

"Hey relax girl this is just half of my stuff the rest is at home" Stella giggled as she saw her new friend's faces.

"Are you serious? Wait where did you say you were from again?" Flora asked.

"Well I never told you in the first place but anyways I'm from the kingdom of Solaria. Where are you guys from?" Stella laughed.

"Well I'm from Linphea and Musa here used to be the Princess of Melody before her father died and a new family took over.

"Well I'm sorry to here that" Stella said trying to comfort the sad musa by embracing her into a hug.

"Thanks you guys that hug helped. And Stella I heard that the Princess of Solaria is crazy beautiful" Musa said feeling a lot better.

"Yes I heard that too. I've also heard she's the Fairy of the Sun and Moon and not to mention the strongest fairy in the universe. Oh my I've always wanted to meet her." Flora said in lala land.

"well Flo your kinda looking at her." Stella said as she saw Flora and Musa's Mouths drop.

"OMG are you serious? Why didn't you tell us?" They both asked.

"relax its not the first thing I tell everyone in school because they always get so intimidated." Stella laughed.

"Anyways are there any cute boys around magix?" Stella asked as her friends laughed.

"Yes! There's this school just for boys called Red Fountain School For Heroics and Bravery and it is filled with hunks." Musa said.

Stella laughed "I can tell this is going to be a fun year and that we will be best of friends" and her friends nodded to that year and they all giggled.

"We should have a name to symbolize our new friendship." Flora said

"How about the winx club?" Stella suggested.

"The Winx Club?" Flora and Musa asked confused.

"Yea my mom used to tell me that I have a lot of winx. And Winx stands for power, love, and friendship. It means that nothing can ever break us apart." Stella said

"Oh I get it that's a nice name. Winx! I like it." Flora said as she put her hand in.

"Winx!" Musa said as she out her hand on top of Flora's hand.

"Winx!" Stella started as she placed her "Nothing can ever break us apart. Cause we're the winx club baby!"

**Red Fountain School for heroics and bravery(morning):**

"Boys we are going to be training at Alfea for the next few weeks because of last years little fire incident with the seniors. We will be staying here but just training there" Codotorta the Terrible said.

"B. Squad. You will help the Freshman's train and you will be paired up with these 3 girls who are sophomores in Alfea and they call themselves the Winx." Codotorta announced to the four Juniors.

"Yes Sir" B. Squad saluted.

**Back at Alfea: **

"So who are these winx girls that we're paired up with?" Riven asked in his usual bad boy attitude?

"I have no idea but Codotorta said Ms. Faragonda is going to introduce them to us." Sky said.

"Well why would we need an introduction I thought we already know all the Sophomores at alfea." Brandon said to his teammates.

"Hello boys!" Ms. Faragonda exclaimed out of nowhere.

"Good morning Ms. F!" The boys said with a smile. Then the boys saw three girls walking towards them laughing and smiling. The boys recognized Flora and Musa. Then the gorgeous sunshine blonde was walking toward with her friends smiling away. Brandon instantly started to smile.

"Hey Brandon you remember the bet right? Well this is the perfect opportunity! And believe me captain I will beat you!" Riven whispered.

"I never lose Riven so just bring it on Bro!" Brandon whispered back strongly.

" Boys this you know Musa and Flora already, but this is our new Student Stella! And you all will be working together on a couple of missions with each other." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Hi" Timmy and sky simply said.

"Hey" Riven said kissing Stella's hand as she let out a giggle.

"Hi nice to meet you" Brandon sweetly smiled to Stella as she too returned the gesture.

"Well if you all shall follow me we can get started. You all together will be fighting Professional Fairies and Heroes. And be good because we are being watched by judges and they will decide if we are one of the top schools or not. "Ms. F. Stated.

"okay!" The students said in unison.

**The Battle: **

"Well, well, well. Ms. Faragonda, how can you choose juniors and sophomores to fight and represent your school in a battle?" Carl one of the judges said.

"I believe in my students I know they wont let us down."

"Well lets begin then shall we?" Carl asked

"Yes lets begin!" Faragonda said.

The four professional heroes took out there weapons and so did the B. squad of Red Fountain. The three pro fairies turned into their fairy forms.

"How are we going to beat them? They have their enchantix and we don't" Musa complained.

"hey all we have to do is believe that we can win. We're the winx club so just believe in yourselves cause I believe in you guys." Stella said. Flora and Musa nodded.

"Let's go winx" they both shouted. They turned into their charminx forms. They then began to fight them.

The boys were winning the battle against the pro heroes. They then defeated them.

"Boys you can not battle any further the girls must defeat the fairies themselves." The judges explained.

Musa and flora were blasted with an attack that was very powerful. Stella went and came to the boys.

"Here take them out of the battle field" Stella said as Riven and Brandon each took flora and Musa.

"But who's gonna help you beat them?" Brandon asked.

"Leave that to me." Stella said as she began to walk back to the field.

"Oh look the blonde is back and she thinks she can beat us all by herself." One of the fairies said.

"Let's so enchantix" Stella yelled. A yellow array of light surrounded her body. She then was dressed beautifully in a short orange and pick skirt with a matching orange top. She was wearing beautiful silver bands around her feet. Her hands were covered in clear pink gloves. She had a tattoo of a star on her chest and a blue ribbon necklace and her hair was light blonde, half of it in pigtails. In the middle of her hair was a beautiful sparkling tiara.

"Wow how do you have your enchantix if you're a sophomore?" One of the girls asked looking at a gorgeous Stella. Everyone was at aw.

_' Wow she's so beautiful' _Brandon thought.

"Well I'm no ordinary sophomore. I'm the Birth Princess and rightful heir to the kindom of Solaria and I am the Fairy of the Sun and Moon!" Stella said proudly. Everyone was in shock and the three opponents were fearing for there lives.

Stella closed her eyes and focused her mind. She began to glow a bright yellow light and her hair started to flow around her and she looked amazing. She focused all her strength into one attack. "Solarian Sunbeam!" Stella yelled.

The girls screamed and they closed there eyes waiting for the attack to hit them at any moment. But that moment didn't come. They opened there eyes to see Stella in front of them eyes closed. She held her hand out and waved it in front of herself and the attack disappeared.

"Thank you!" The pro fairies exclaimed finally able to breathe.

"No Problem! I don't use my powers for evil." Stella winked.

**Author's note: Hope you liked that chapter. Well believe me the bet will start in the next chapter. Please everyone in your reviews can you tell me which story I should update next? Please im begging. And also review tell me what you think of this story and which other stories of mine you guys like. Well thanks for reading. Toodles! **


End file.
